mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 20
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #20 is the twentieth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Princess Luna helps Discord when he has trouble sleeping. Summary The issue opens with Twilight Sparkle forcefully waking Discord from his sleep. As a result of the draconequus' sleepwalking, his chaotic powers wreak havoc on Ponyville. Twilight informs Princess Celestia of this, and she sends Princess Luna to find out the cause of Discord's sleepwalking. After magically zapping Discord to sleep, Luna ventures into his dreams. Luna finds that while Discord's mind is as chaotic as his normal self, his subconscious wants him to be more orderly and disciplined, manifesting as a stampede of businessponies in one dream and an office job with a strict Celestia as his boss in another. Luna helps to free Discord from this and guide him toward the true cause of his nightmares. The two come upon a long hallway of doors, each representing one of Discord's choices. One of the doors is covered in chains and warning signs—Luna wishes to investigate it, but Discord refuses and ventures through the other doors instead. Behind each door, Discord interacts with one of the Mane Six, but his actions, however well-intentioned, cause a catastrophe and earn that pony's rejection. After enough diversions, Luna urges Discord to open the locked door. Inside, in a much calmer setting, the two watch as another version of Discord has playful fun with Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Discord confesses to Luna that he cares about the ponies and worries his friendship with them will end in disaster, just like it did with Lord Tirek. Luna tells him that caring for others can make one strong enough to change both themselves and the world. Thanks to Luna, Discord no longer sleepwalks or has nightmares about harming his friends. Some time later, Discord repays Luna for her help by keeping her company during her nightly duties. Quotes :Discord: I didn't do this. At least... I didn't mean to. :Princess Luna: I've never understood why, but I don't ever see your dreams, Discord. :Discord: Well, when you're constantly plotting to overthrow two princesses, it pays to be able to keep them out of your head. :Princess Luna: I see. And are you planning to overthrow us now? :Discord: Not... actively. Let's say no more than usual. :Discord: Oh, so this is going to be a philosophical issue. :Princess Luna: Issue? :Discord: Never mind. :Princess Luna: Discord P. Sullivan! Your princess orders you to open that door this moment! :Discord: Fine... whatever. Discord P. Sullivan? :Princess Luna: I don't know, it just felt right. :Discord: They... They care about me. I feel sorry for them. :Princess Luna: Why? :Discord: Because I'm Discord. I'm a force of nature. It won't end well for them. It never does. :Princess Luna: Care does not make you weak. It makes you strong. Ponies accomplish more through care than they ever thought possible. With enough care, you can change the world. Care enough, and you can even change yourself. :Discord: I was just thinking how much time you must spend alone up here and... I couldn't sleep and I thought... Wouldn't I just love to beat a princess at a card game?